


【迦周】日喰 肉部分

by lanlll030



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030
Summary: 肉链用





	【迦周】日喰 肉部分

8、  
……但是，却仍有那么一丝尾巴未能解决。  
“……那么，仍然留在我们身上，牵绊着我们的这十五年的回忆，又该如何结束呢。”阿周那像是询问，又像是默默地自言自语。下次向着迦尔纳举枪时，他希望自己在瞄准镜里看到的仅是他的敌人，他一定要将之打倒的唯一对手，而不是一位养育了他十五年的监护人。但凡有一丝影子浮现在阿周那眼前，他的目标必将会为此偏移。  
“……确实，需要彻底结束掉我们的这一层关系才行。虽然按照规矩，总得留下那么一两根手指。然而这样你就无法持枪瞄准我了，这亦是违背我的心愿的。”  
迦尔纳再次将自己撑了起来，他的双手支在阿周那的头两侧，深深地望着阿周那的颜脸，这一次，那眼眸里又带上了与之前全然不同的色彩。  
“那么……这样结束如何？”  
他的手往旁移，轻轻扣住了阿周那的下巴，使他的头微微昂起，迦尔纳的瞳眸深了一层，他的声音亦轻了下来。  
“……不愿意的话，现在推开就行。”  
话语落下后，他便俯首，吻住了阿周那的唇。  
那是如同蜻蜓点水般的轻轻的吻，在仅是浅尝辄止后，迦尔纳便离开了那双唇，他望着阿周那的神色，却发现对方并没有露出任何讶异的表情。  
“你似乎一点也不惊讶？”  
“我怎么说也与你朝夕相处十五年了。”阿周那眨了眨眼，他反而笑了起来，眼眸弯起，此时的他已不带有任何敬称，只有最赤裸裸的调侃，“有时你的视线实在是不知道遮掩。”  
“……是、么。”这时倒是迦尔纳有点受打击了，“我以为我掩藏住了……”  
“不过，这确实是‘破坏关系’的最佳方式。”阿周那说着，他眼里的光芒闪烁了一下，他竟反手勾住了迦尔纳的脖子，将他更加地与自己拉近，就见阿周那舔了舔唇，迦尔纳便看到了那与他一致位置的尖牙。  
“……就让那些回忆，在今天彻彻底底地被结束掉吧。”  
阿周那低声说罢，他迎了上去，再一次吻住了迦尔纳。  
这一次，是不同与之前的，悠长又火热的吻。

窗外下起了雪，十五年前同样的冬日雪夜，迦尔纳将被埋得像个雪人似的阿周那一把抱到了怀里。十五年后，他却在泛着暖气的屋内解开阿周那衬衫的纽扣，拉下他的裤子，将他的性器握入手中。  
“唔、啊……！”  
阿周那一声低呼，在迦尔纳竟颇具有技巧的抚弄下，他很快吐出了一小股精。他的腰肢也随之往上弹了一下，在昏暗的灯光映照下，那泛着汗珠的褐色腹部实在太过诱人，迦尔纳便趁势将其环过搂住，伏下身又去轻咬那挺翘的乳尖。  
阿周那便不满地用脚掌去剥迦尔纳的裤脚，以作抗议：“为什么我都快脱光了，你连领带都没散？”  
说罢他就要去伸手解迦尔纳的领带，却被对方按住了手腕，迦尔纳一路吻过他的锁骨与脖颈，最后轻轻和他磕了一下下巴，话音里似乎带了点闷笑声。  
“因为我的西装比你贵。”  
“这不算理由……！”阿周那正打算反唇相讥，却又被迦尔纳封住了嘴，他们短暂地交换了一下津液。那头迦尔纳的手却已经顺着那暂时垂软的性器，沾着方才阿周那射出的精液，滑进了他的股间。  
私密之处忽然受到了陌生的触碰，饶是阿周那也不由轻轻颤了下，下意识便倒吸了口冷气。这却也被迦尔纳捕捉到了，他咬了咬阿周那的耳垂，附在他耳边低声道：“怕了？”  
“……我不过是吃惊于你的熟练。”阿周那勉强还保持着笑容，转过头便就去咬了下迦尔纳的鼻子，“以前我在那些酒吧里替你站岗的时候，可没见你对那些自己扑上来的应召女郎有那么热情。”  
“……你的嘴硬倒是从小到大都没有变过。”  
迦尔纳无奈地说着，他用手指刺了下那个完全没被开拓过的小口，干涩得全然不是能容纳进自己的模样。迦尔纳的动作遂停了下，他思索片刻，便忽然伸长手，拉开茶几下的柜子，从里面取出了一瓶红酒。  
阿周那在看到红酒的瞬间也很快明白过来迦尔纳的打算，这一次他很明显地倒吸了一口冷气，喃喃着：“迦尔纳……你真是疯了……”  
就见迦尔纳已经用手拔开了瓶塞，先抵着瓶口喝了一口，紫红色的液体从他唇角滑下，在灯光映照下闪烁着暧昧的光。  
“这本就是为了今日的‘庆祝’作准备，到头来，它也还是完成了它的任务。”  
迦尔纳再次俯身上去，在这狭隘的沙发里，阿周那根本无处可逃，只能任由对方再次将自己环住。然后那红酒便顺着他的腹部缓缓淌下，还有点温热的液体在他的腹沟处居留成一个小小的小潭后，便又向着更下方流去。  
阿周那被那湿湿的感觉弄得忍不住腿都合拢了点，嘴上却仍然要逞强地反唇相讥：“那你干脆把南丁格尔给的蛋糕都拿来抹好了。”  
但在他说出这话后就马上后悔了，只因他太了解迦尔纳了，果不其然，就见迦尔纳一副恍然大悟的样子，眼看就要站了起来：“你说得对，我去拿——”  
“你回来！！”  
阿周那连忙用腿将对方牢牢勾住，不让他再让这场性爱变得更乱七八糟起来。迦尔纳算是被扯了回来，迎接他的则是阿周那报复性地猛地一咬。  
“要做就专心点。”阿周那皱着眉，还附带环着迦尔纳腰的腿向下一捶。这一踢力道可不小，直把迦尔纳整个人都往下压了点，怕是阿周那再来几下，这个质量优良的沙发就会被他折腾坏。  
“你现在的口气还真是一点都不客气了啊……”他半感慨地说着，一边则听话地将手伸到阿周那的股间，混着那淌下的红酒的润滑，他用一根指节尝试性地探入了进去。  
阿周那因为这陌生的侵入感而低低嗯了一声，红酒的醇香在他们之间漫溢开来，阿周那似乎觉得自己有点醉了，否则他怎么觉得自己的脸发烫得厉害？  
“你想让我以敬语对你吗？”阿周那低低笑道。  
见对方的反应似乎还能接受，迦尔纳便将指节更往深处探了点。手上的动作没停，他们的对话却还在继续。  
“不，我还是更喜欢这样不客气的你。”  
他直白地回答道，一边将手指往深处一刺，这一次整根手指都深入了进去，惹得阿周那的头一扬，呻吟出了声。  
迦尔纳却趁着这时去轻轻啃咬了一下阿周那的喉结，他仍然圈着阿周那的腰，感受着这具年轻的躯体在他身下的跃动。  
“继续刚刚的话题如何？”迦尔纳说着，扬起头，轻轻咬了下阿周那的下巴。  
“怎么了，今晚你似乎格外的话多？”阿周那喘着气，他低下头去，额头恰好抵住了迦尔纳的发丝。  
他注意到迦尔纳的双颊似乎也带了点红晕，也不知是被这旖旎的气氛，还是方才他仰头灌下的那一口酒开始发挥起作用。  
“我们很少能这样畅所欲言地对话，不是么。”迦尔纳说着，第二根手指的指节又已经抵在了穴口边，沿着周遭那褶皱划着圈。这个动作不由让阿周那又颤了一下。  
也好，阿周那想，有个话题让自己能分散一点注意力，不会使自己过多去注意底下的状况。  
于是他便欣然点了点头，捧起迦尔纳的脸，望着他的眼睛说道：“那么，你想问什么呢？”  
迦尔纳的眼珠子转了转，他便提起了方才理应已经结束的话题：“你刚刚说到在那些酒吧时的事，那么，那时你在想什么？莫非是在嫉妒那些女人么？”  
……看来他是真的醉了。阿周那有点好笑地看着迦尔纳的瞳眸，往日的迦尔纳可不会开这样有点小家气的玩笑。当然，要指望阿周那去回应，更是不可能的事。  
“怎么可能。我记住那些女人的脸，事后琢磨着安插眼线的事还来不及、……唔……！”  
后续的话被截在了一声呻吟里，只因迦尔纳已经插入了第二根手指，两根手指得以能微微撑开穴口，于是便有更多的酒液凝在穴口周遭，顺着重力往里滑去了。  
迦尔纳却仍然摆着面无表情的神色，丝毫没有一点故意之嫌。  
“是么。我倒是不怎么喜欢她们去缠你，所以之后我都没带你去那种地方了。”  
“我发现了。”阿周那一边说话，一边喘着气，以使自己放松，同时，他也挑了挑眉，“这算是一种……护犊心理吗？”  
简直是赤裸裸的挑衅，阿周那的表情就像一个手段得逞后得意洋洋的恶作剧孩子，话里的言语又好像在刻意以他现在这正在被迦尔纳摁在沙发上，侵入着后穴的情况来讽刺着什么。  
穴口似乎已经渐渐开始适应进入了，锻炼姣好的身材便是连肌肉的收缩都优良得恰到好处，迦尔纳很快开始了第三根手指的试入，而阿周那的呼吸亦更加急促了。  
迦尔纳伏下身去，用尖利的牙齿缓慢地啃咬着他的脖颈，就听他低声回答了刚刚阿周那的话。  
“不，”迦尔纳说，“是因为嫉妒。”  
在他话语落下的末尾，阿周那忽然比之前任何一次都要高亢地叫了出来。  
“啊嗯……——！”  
迦尔纳的手指随即便维持着方才勾着的动作了，迦尔纳心下也了然：“……是这里吗。”  
敏感点的刺激实在太过显著，阿周那身体很快开始发热，就连话语也有点断断续续地说不清了。  
“那种、事情……唔、你又怎么可能，拦得住……哈、够、了，进来……！！”  
此时迦尔纳正又探入第四根手指，经过方才充分又细致的扩张，穴口确实已经比之前松了不少了，只是他还沉浸在方才的话题中，听到阿周那的责令一时竟没反应过来：“那些女人难道还进你房了？”  
但是当他说出口的瞬间，就看阿周那一下子憋红了脸，那双黑眸子盛满了羞愤的怒意，礼节极佳的阿周那先生就这样直接口吐了脏话。  
“我叫、你这混账……进来！！”  
迦尔纳这才明白刚刚自己犯了一个怎样好笑的错误，他连忙解开自己的皮带，但就在这时，他却猛地想起了一件事。  
“……阿周那。”  
他小心地唤了一声，阿周那已是难受得简直想自己蹭上去结束这煎熬了，但他姑且还是答了一句。  
“怎么了。”  
迦尔纳吞吐了一会，才将一个问题说了出来。  
“我刚刚才想起来，我们家……没有套。”

9、  
气到一种境界就会彻底没了脾气，现在阿周那可以说就处于这种状态。说出去实在有点笑掉牙，两个混黑道的大男人的屋子里，包括他们的随身物品与包里，竟连一盒安全套都没有备。虽然不可置信，但这确实发生在了他与迦尔纳身上。  
倘若之前想起来也还好，三里外仍还是有个货品充足的便利店。但现在两人都已箭在弦上，这时再中断冲出去买套再怎么说也有点煞风景。眼看迦尔纳一脸歉意地手足无措时，阿周那终于叹了口气。  
“……不用了。”  
他忽然开了口，将几乎就要下决心冲出去买的迦尔纳的注意力吸引了回来。  
就见阿周那半靠在沙发上，仍然维持着方才张开腿的动作，中间半硬的性器下是正一张一合着的穴口，从旁沾着的红酒液濡湿了他褐色的肌肤。阿周那低低喘着，脸上一片烧红，他低声说道。

“……不要用套了，就这样直接进来吧。”

“——！”  
迦尔纳的呼吸猛地变得沉重了，方才他还只是半硬的性器在听到阿周那的这一句话时非常诚实地一下昂了起来。他注视着阿周那的眸子，伸出手去按住了他的手腕，他再一次地压了上去。  
明明从刚刚开始都还算是游刃有余不时还带点玩笑般喜剧的气氛，但是临到这一步时，氛围却忽然安静了下来。  
这一步跨过后，他们便彻底注定不能回到从前。  
“……阿周那。”迦尔纳的声音亦也变得低沉了，同时，阿周那也感觉到对方的性器顶端顶在了自己的穴口处，迦尔纳轻轻唤了他一声，仿佛是宣告，“……我进去了。”  
“……嗯。”  
阿周那微微点了点头，然后下一刻，他便发出了一声长长的闷哼——下体霎时传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛，与方才被手指进入的感觉全然不同，那确实是，来自另一人的性器的温度。  
来自迦尔纳的性器的侵入。  
“啊、哈啊……！”  
阿周那疼得大口地喘着气，尽管已经做好了一定的准备，第一次被进入的痛苦还是席卷了他全身。他的额边冒出了冷汗，眼前的景象恍惚都五彩斑斓地变花了，仿若走马灯一般，在他眼前闪过许多副画面。这十五年来，他与迦尔纳的点点滴滴，还不到迦尔纳腰部却倔强地要与他平视的自己，渐渐长高至赶上迦尔纳的自己，被迦尔纳教着用枪的自己，第一次从迦尔纳那里接过武器的自己。  
然后，这一切的画面都随着那撕裂的疼痛，在霎时间四分五裂了。宛如彩绘的玻璃窗被打碎，那零落的锐利碎片割伤着阿周那的皮肤，但他却为这疼痛——笑了出来。  
结束了，他想。这一切都结束了，他的童年，这十五年来他与迦尔纳的相依，这一切都随着两人在真正的性的意味上结合的瞬间，结束了。  
但是，结束得好。  
倘若没有结束，又怎么会有新的开始。  
仿佛是为了让这疼痛更深地映在自己心里，阿周那反而反去搂住了迦尔纳的脖颈，他将腰更上地往上挺，以使两人连合的部位更加紧密。  
“阿周、那，这样会、太……”感觉到里面一阵绞紧的迦尔纳正艰难地想使对方放松点时，却被阿周那整个人都缠了上来，然后听到的便是他附在耳畔的夹着喘息的请求。  
“快、点，动，起来……把这一切、把我都……彻底搞坏吧。”  
“……我知道了。”在留下这一句答复后，迦尔纳便按住阿周那的肩膀，将他整个人压在了柔软的沙发上，同时，腰亦动了起来，朝着那紧紧地咬住他的穴口便是猛烈的抽插。  
“啊、哈啊……！啊嗯、……！”也不知是否有顶到那敏感处，阿周那只余下了激烈的喘息与呻吟，沙发亦被他们摇晃得吱呀吱呀响，红酒的香味还氤氲发酵于他们之间，声音，气味，一切的交织重叠，都令这个室内充满了激情的气息。  
迦尔纳一边夹着低沉的喘息，一边却附在阿周那的耳畔，宛如是要最后将那些回忆一次次提及，然后将其打破一般，他断断续续地竟开始叙说起了往事。  
“阿周那、你还记得吗，在你12岁的时候，有几个强盗闯了进来……”  
“哈嗯、啊啊…！记，得……那之后，你就……带我去第一次、学了枪……唔嗯……！”  
而阿周那竟也一边混着呻吟，一边接上了迦尔纳的话。  
“当时你中了九环，却仍然觉得不满意，还倔强地认为我在小瞧你。”  
“后来，再去的时候……哈啊……已经可以完美地次次满靶了、唔啊！”  
迦尔纳浅浅地笑了起来，他更深地顶入了进去：“那时我就知道，你绝对会成为了不得的人。还有你16岁的时候，擅自就去冒名、唔、去了地下搏击场，去报名参了赛……”  
又被提醒起另一段往事，这时，阿周那眼里倒是流露出了一点不满。  
“还不是因为你说，呼嗯、我都只是理论技巧，没有实践，仍然不堪、啊嗯、一击……哈啊啊…！那、那里……”  
迦尔纳拂过阿周那眼前散乱的发丝，笑道：“我没说错，你确实在一开始被揍得很惨，回到家时，还故意遮掩着伤口，不让我发现、唔，这，里吗？”  
“对、嗯、嗯啊啊…！！但是……哈、……最后，我还是赢了……呼呵…”说到这里时，阿周那甚至发出了一声轻笑，“我打倒了那里最强的家伙，还得到了一笔巨额的奖金、嗯…——”  
“说实话，那时候就连我也想不到你可以走到那一步。”迦尔纳这时的笑容倒有点消失了，似乎是回忆起当时的恐怖感，“看着你一个过肩摔撂倒那个黑人大汉时，我才发现你的力气有那么大。”  
“……嘿嘿。”阿周那小得意地笑了起来，他搂住迦尔纳的脖子，吻了吻他的唇，望着他的瞳眸里仿佛闪着星光，“在你看不到的地方，孩子是长得很快的。”  
“确实。”迦尔纳也笑了起来，这时他往外抽出了许多，在几乎要拔离阿周那体内的瞬间，却又猛地捅了进去。这自然引来阿周那的一声惊叫，但同时，他前端的性器却愈发昂扬了起来。  
迦尔纳便用一手包裹住那根性器，在抽插的同时也抚弄起它来。  
“记得还有你18岁的时候，你的高中强制我去讨论你未来的志愿，那时我才知道，你一直是学校里的学生会长。”  
“唔啊、这样，刺激……唔嗯……！是、啊……黑道养大的孩子，却是名校高中的、唔嗯……学生会长……哈……真是讽刺……”  
“你足够优秀，除你之外没人能胜任，又怎能说是讽刺。”迦尔纳一边加快了前端的抚弄频率，一边又伏下首，含住了阿周那胸前的乳尖，将那挺翘的乳珠置于舌间把玩着。  
这一下可真的苦了阿周那，他连答话都变得艰难了，最后余下的只有不断加快的喘息，他的眼前亦蒙上了一层水雾，完全被笼罩于快感之下。  
迦尔纳的掠夺却更加细细碎碎地随着其言语而来，阿周那十九岁时保送的大学，阿周那二十岁时做下的去留决定，阿周那二十二岁时提前拿下的学位，阿周那二十四岁时替他夺下的胜利，一直细数到这一年，阿周那二十五岁。他们却也要迎来各自的绝顶。  
“啊、啊啊……——不，行了，迦尔纳、我要……哈啊……！”  
“是么，那就去吧。”迦尔纳轻轻揉了下他柔软的头顶，这个动作从迦尔纳第一次见到阿周那时就无数次想这么做，但只要预想到阿周那可能的反应，迦尔纳终究是克制住了自己。没想到，反而是此时实现了这个小小的心愿。  
而此时的阿周那又哪里来得及去责令这个动作，快感的高潮几乎将他带上了顶端，这是与方才被单纯抚弄而出的高潮全然不同的，仿佛全身都被调动起去冲击向那个峰点一般，他的腰猛地向上一挺，精液便随之溅洒了出来。  
“哈啊、啊啊……！唔啊……——！”  
但是他还没来得及去享受多久高潮的余韵，迦尔纳就趁着这时抱紧了他， 以更快的频率向里面挺了进去，他在阿周那耳边低声地宣告道，就像是又一次的确认。  
“阿周那、我也要，射了，就在你的里面，唔、可以吗……？”  
“嗯啊啊……！！可、以……你快……啊啊……唔……！！”  
迦尔纳将阿周那牢牢地圈在怀里，他们两人胡乱地接着吻，而阿周那的腰肢更是又一阵颤抖，他确实感觉到有一股热流就这样在他体内最深处射了出来。  
“……啊……哈啊……”  
这个吻悠长得仿佛有一现实点，等迦尔纳松开阿周那时，他亦将垂软了的性器退了出来，阿周那瘫在沙发上，眼神放空地望着天花板。  
此时墙上的时钟正好指向了12点，这漫长的一天正式宣告揭过。  
十五年前，他们初遇，在一个眼神的对视后，命运将他们连系在了一起。  
而十五年后，就在这间他们朝夕相处的屋内，他射进了他的体内。  
“……这样就，彻底结束了。”  
阿周那喃喃着，他的手指被坐过来的迦尔纳的手握住了，他们好似恋人一般，十指相扣着。  
迦尔纳接过话来。  
“嗯，结束了。”

“——从今天起，我们就是彻底的敌人了。”


End file.
